Part Of the Pack
by Alpha Rider
Summary: Hi, My Name's Harry, and I have a lot of explaining to do. Where I live, there are two types of people. Humans - us, the 'normal' folk, and Werewolves. Most people say that werewolves are sick, dangerous people, but that's not what I think. Unfortunately most of the other humans doesn't think that way. Anyway, I've spoken too much already, time to let my story be told.
1. Prologue

Prologue - Explanations

Hi, My Name's Harry, and I have a lot of explaining to do.

Where I live, there are two types of people. Humans - us, the 'normal' folk, and Werewolves. Most people say that werewolves are sick, dangerous people, but that's not what I think. Werewolves are just easily aggravated people who don't know their own strength in my eyes. Of course, that's not what the rest of the world thinks. If a human like me got into a fight and broke someone's arm or something, I would probably get suspended. If a werewolf did that, they would be executed by the local government or any nearby adult with a weapon. Of course, other people wouldn't care about that, but I do. Werewolves are still allowed to go to school and such, but they are picked on and shunned. Most have to hide their werewolf natures, but they don't often get away with it.

My best friend Ron is a werewolf in hiding, and he is one of the few werewolves that are actually successful at hiding it. He got bit two years ago, by a werewolf that had gotten drunk and couldn't care less what he did. Now that werewolf is dead, and Ron has trouble hiding his sharp incisors and claws. He wears gloves and a scarf, and often walks home with me as a 'stray' wolf. He only told me about it because we were the only people who sympathized with werewolves, that and he needed someone to help patch the bite on his shoulder when he was first bitten.

We go to a school called Hogwarts, run by Lucius Malfoy. He beheads any werewolf that gets into a fight, just like the teachers who give werewolves bad grades. The werewolves at school are often nice to me, as I try to help them out without getting caught. Still, the bullies with silver pocketknives don't help much, beating them up when they can't fight back.

Werewolves don't get government housing, often getting thrown out by their own families when bitten. They live in hand-made houses in the woods, or at least that's what the werewolves at school tell me. They don't like humans going in there, and humans don't like going in anyway. I've never gone in there much, except once when someone accused me of being a werewolf. I just went in a little ways, not too deep, but there had already been wolves growling at me from the shadows from when I walked in.

Anyway, I've spoken too much already, time to let my story be told.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Detection

The end of school bell rang.

Harry and Ron rushed out of the classroom to get to their lockers, the halls already packed with students, rushing to be the first people to get out into the sunshine and escape the dreariness of the school building. They got their bags and walked outside, taking in huge breaths of fresh air.

'Hey, Potter twerp!'

Harry gazed over at the person who said it. Draco Malfoy grinned at him, leering in that snobby way of his. 'I saw you making nice with that Chris thing, you know how you're supposed to treat those things.'

Harry glared angrily at him, 'He's a person,' he snapped. 'Not a thing.'

'He's an idiot werewolf' Malfoy spat, 'a beast. It belongs in a cage, eating scraps and bones.'

'Just because it's how you see it doesn't make it the right thing.'

'SHUT YOUR MOUTH!' Harry gasped at the strength of the fist that collided with his face. Ron stood behind him, shaking with anger as Harry received blow after blow to his body. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. 'DON'T TOUCH HIM YOU BASTARD!' Ron leapt upon Draco, claws ripping through the gloves and scarf flying. Draco screamed as the angered werewolf smashed into his arm, snapping it out at an odd angle.

The students that hadn't left for home yet gawked; Ron had seemed exactly like one of them, yet here he was, waving claws around like swords. Only the werewolves smirked, they had had their suspicions ever since Ron had started to wear that scarf and his scent had changed, and here he was.

Lucius Malfoy ran out of the building, he had heard the cry of pain, and was relishing having an excuse to get rid of another one of his werewolf students. When he saw them however, rage filled his eyes, and he drew the short silver dagger that he kept hidden in his cane. 'MY SON!' He threw the dagger at Ron, sinking it deep into his thigh. Ron growled in pain, snapping the dagger in half, leaving the tip still protruding from his leg. He lifted Harry onto his shoulder, his clothes morphing into his body and fur sprouting from the pores of his skin. Almost instantly a dull grey wolf appeared in Ron's place, with Harry supported on his back.

Ron sprinted away from the school with a limp, howling at the silver that was eating away at his leg. The wind on his face and the noise brought Harry out of his state of near-unconsciousness and he gazed behind them at the students and teachers chasing after them like daemons, brandishing all kinds of silver weapons. Ron leaned forward, aiming for the forest that housed werewolves like himself, not that he'd ever been in there, he couldn't lose his façade by getting seen go in there, which wasn't an actual problem anymore.

Once they reached the edge of the woods, they just ran deeper and deeper, until Ron finally couldn't run anymore and collapsed, shivering and whimpering as the silver dagger tip burned its way through his leg. Harry knew that he had to get it out quickly, or else it would get stuck, and no-one deserved that. He got a small iron knife out of his schoolbag. It was painted silver so that people would trust him to hurt werewolves, and he thought he heard growls in the trees when he brought it out. He cut off one of his bag straps and put it in Ron's mussel, to give him something to bite on. He gently rubbed Ron's furry stomach, calming him down as he grasped the dagger tip with the other hand. '3…2…1…' Ron tensed as Harry's grip on the silver tightened, then bit down on the strap and howled in pain as the metal came free. He thrashed around, growling and whimpering as he transformed back into a human. Harry cut off the leg of Ron's newly reformed jeans, exposing the wound once again. It was bleeding profusely, so Harry took off his shirt and ripped it into strips, tying it around Ron's leg.

Ron weakly muttered 'thanks mate', then fainted from exhaustion. Harry kneeled back on the ground, his own injuries throbbing painfully. He saw a flash of silver and a stern but unfamiliar face loom into view, before darkness overtook his vision

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes, the pain from his beating coursing through his body. His bruises hurt more than they had when he had gotten them, and he could feel blood, so he assumed that while being dragged through branches and shrubs by Ron, some of his bruises must have developed into shallow gashes and cuts. When he turned his head, he could see Ron with a red salve of sorts coating his injured leg, on a wooden stretcher made of what looked like carved wooden poles and giant leaves, held together by vines. Harry moved his head slightly, ignoring the pain in his head, so that he could see what he was lying on. He too was on a wooden stretcher, but his looked old, and the leaves and vines looked half rotted, as if no-one would care if he fell out or if it broke apart with him on it. Somebody was leaning over Ron, their shoulder-length brown hair obscuring his face from view. As Harry moved to get a closer look at Ron's injury from his stabbing, the rotten stretcher groaned, alerting the figure to his consciousness. They turned their head to reveal a teenage girl with intellectual eyes and a pretty smile, which soon turned into a cruel sneer not unlike Malfoy's when she observed Harry moving around.

''Great, the humans awake.' She sneered, showing off her very sharp teeth.

''You…You're a werewolf!'' Harry muttered as his brain slowly comprehended the teeth for what they meant.

''Yeah, glad you noticed, I'll get the Alpha, don't move.'' She backed away from Harry, walking out the door and stoping, just for a moment, at Ron's pained expression with an almost motherly expression, before slamming the door loudly, the tree-bark frame rattling. Now that the girl was gone, he used the opportunity to look at his actual surroundings. He and Ron were in a fairly large wooden hut, delicately carved from multiple logs of pine wood. They were in a pine forest after all. Bark shutters hung from carved windows in the walls, black against the wooden walls. Afternoon sunlight struggled through the blinds, of which most were drawn.

As Harry looked around from his broken stretcher, the door once again, slowly this time, to reveal a young man that Harry faintly recognised, but just couldn't place. As the man came closer, he stepped into a narrow beam of light, and Harry saw his face lit up. He was the person who had found him, the one he had seen fleetingly before he had blacked out. The man gazed over at Ron's unconscious body, then knelt down and whispered in Harry's ear ''Can you walk?''

Harry tried to move his legs, but spasms of pain wracked through his body, causing him to whine slightly as he shook his head.

The man frowned, obviously concerned, which surprised Harry, who, judging from his encounter with the girl, didn't expect to be thought of kindly. The man put his arms around Harry, quickly lifting him up before Harry could make a sound of protest, which he didn't. Harry expected pain from being moved around, but in the man gentle hold he felt nothing but comfort, and even snuggled in a bit when he thought it wouldn't be noticed. Harry was carried out of the hut, and into a slightly smaller one that looked even better made than the last, if that were even possible.

The man set Harry down on a bed of cushions, then sat down in an armchair opposite. Up close, Harry inspected the man's face more closely. It was riddled with faint scars, as though he had been through a fight or two. Other than that, he was simply gorgeous, with wavy brown hair and kind gold eyes. No-one spoke for a while, the man clearly uneasy with talking to Harry.

Harry finally broke the silence. ''What's your name?''

The man grinned, flashing his incisors that marked him as a werewolf. ''Fenrir, Fenrir Greyback, Alpha of the werewolf population of this forest.''

Harry started to speak. ''My name is…''

''Harry Potter'' Harry stared at him, shocked that a person he had just met already knew his name.

''Don't act so surprised, the young werewolves that have been sent to your school always talk about you. You're probably one of the only people in the world who see us as normal. Why?''

Harry though hard about his answer before he spoke, ''I don't really fit in with the other humans, I mean, werewolves are the only people who actually treat me like a real person. I'm even secretly allergic to silver, it doesn't burn me, but I get rashes. I prefer my meat half-cooked, and I even climb out my window onto the roof at night to stare at the moon.''

Fenrir nodded, and asked, ''can I see your preferred writing hand?''

Harry was surprised at this, but quickly gave Fenrir his right hand.

Fenrir looked carefully at Harry's hand. He found what he was looking for easily, a small marking shaped like a thunderbolt in the centre of his palm and breathed, ''Do you know what this is?''

Harry saw where he was looking and said ''it's a birthmark, I've had it forever.''

Fenrir gave Harry back his hand with a shake of his head. ''That is a werewolf mark. When someone is bitten a mark like that gets engraved in their palm. It is how we identify each other, apart from scent. Each werewolf's mark is different. It shows their strength and personality, and yours is the most powerful I've ever seen, including mine.''

Harry stared at Fenrir, the man must be pulling some kind of practical joke on him, to make him feel uncomfortable, but then he remembered Ron and the small scar that had appeared after he had been bitten. ''But I've never been bitten; no werewolf has ever even tried to.''

Fenrir thought again and said, ''Who are you're parents?''

''I live with my dad, James Potter, but my mother died a month after giving birth to me. Her name was Lily Evans. No-one ever talks about her much.''

Harry thought he heard a sharp intake of breath as Fenrir continued. ''Harry, Lily Evans was a werewolf that I grew up with.''

Harry couldn't believe it ''But my mother can't be a werewolf, she would have been cast out.''

Fenrir nodded, and continued in a quiet voice ''Lily always wanted a child, but she could never get one with the other werewolves. Werewolves can't have children with other werewolves. When we're bitten, the bite infects the human blood, turning it werewolf and eradicating all traces of human blood. Full werewolf blood can't have children with other full werewolves, it just doesn't work. If we want a child, we just bite one and adopt it, but most usually get killed trying. Your mother probably left thinking that she would be able to hide long enough to have a child and obviously she did. You're a half-blood. You have werewolf blood in your body, but you still retain your human blood. Even if you were bitten, someone like you would still keep trace amounts of Human blood. Seeing as you are of age, females will be swarming to get you as their mate, when they find out of course.''

Harry's head was spinning, 1 afternoon with werewolves and he already was classified as a half-human werewolf. The massive amounts of information overwhelmed him, and he saw Fenrir's face one more time before he blacked out.

Fenrir's POV.

I looked at the boy as he fell unconscious; it wasn't surprising after all he had been put through. But there was so much more to tell him. I hadn't told him that his marking boasted strength nearly as powerful as mine, but that was because he wouldn't unlock that until he was bitten. I also hadn't told him that males would possibly be after him as a mate, as submissives of any gender can have children too if they have human blood. The last thing I hadn't told him was that I would be one of the males after him, although not because of his ability to breed, but his kind personality and spirit. I kept gazing at him as he slept, finally noticing a dark bruise hiding behind his collar. I pulled back his collar to see bruise and cut after another. Angrily, I ripped his clothes off, not caring about seeing him indecent after realizing that the others hadn't helped him at all. I stormed out, into the medical hut and ignoring the looks people gave me as I grabbed several bowls of salve. I ran back to my hut and started to apply salve wherever the injuries were. Finally I finished, Harry being almost covered in red paste. I laid him down in my small bedroom and carved him a note before falling asleep in my armchair.


End file.
